


[podfic] don't look up, down, or to the side

by unrequited_rain



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Curtain Fic, M/M, Nesting, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Renovations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrequited_rain/pseuds/unrequited_rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His mom had told him not to fall in love with houses; so had his dad, made some crack about them being worse than women, son, while his mom fake-punched him in the arm and then added, "and like people, it's what's underneath that matters, Johnny." But this is the first house he's looked at that he's liked, though he doesn't know why: it's got narrow, pointy windows with stone pieces on the tops like eyebrows, and it sits between its larger, tidier, neighbours like a poor cousin. Johnny thinks it maybe just needs someone to love it; and then he thinks: fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] don't look up, down, or to the side

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [don't look up, down, or to the side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/501098) by [hazel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel/pseuds/hazel). 



Length: 54m 57s | 50.7 MB  
Link: (mp3) [at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?jancg67ta81o5so) or [at the archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/dont-look-up-down-or-to-side)

Thanks to hazel for giving me permission to record this.


End file.
